


Saving Sam

by UnicornsOnMars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rituals, Suicidal Thoughts, Wingfic, ends happy, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsOnMars/pseuds/UnicornsOnMars
Summary: When a demon kidnaps Sam and tries to kill him, Gabriel comes to the rescue. He plans on making Sam see his worth. Little do either of them know that Lucifer was planning the to do the same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime you see *** that means a point of view change.

"Waiting for your angel, Sammy?" the she-demon whispered mockingly in his ear. Scraping her blade across the underside of his jaw she continued to tease Sam. "You think he cares? Why would he? You’re just another human. No actually, you're worse. You are a human with demon blood. You freed Lucifer. An abomination is what you are. So you think an Archangel cares about you then that just shows you what you really are. A leech. A leech sucking good out of all the people you care about." 

With each sentence something broke inside Sam, and, when the demon threw him against the wall, he made no move to stand back up. The demon cackled gleefully. 

"Now you see, Sam, I don't want Lucifer to win. That would be a death sentence to all demons. And for him to win he needs his vessel. But if you were gone, soon, so would he."

To this Sam rose his head and spoke "I tried that. He would just bring me back."

"But what if there was a way? That not only killed you but destroyed you? If you take my deal it would be a Sammy free universe."

Something shone in Sam's eyes. And it wasn't panic. "What would I have to do?"

Cackling again she said, “Oh Sam! I’m glad you’re interested. And I'll answer those pesky 'will anyone get hurt' questions. No, nobody will get hurt. No, nothing evil will be made out of this. All that will happen is you being destroyed. And all you have to do is a) agree and b) not try to save yourself."

Glaring Sam said,” How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Sighing she drew an 'X' on her chest and spoke Latin. It was soon glowing and she repeated what she previously said. 

"There vowed it on my life. So do we have a deal?"

"What happens if I say no?"

"Sam there is plenty of other things I could do. This, however, is the simplest one for me, and the least painful one for you."

Sam thought for a few minutes then said slowly “Deal." 

Sam was screaming 'I'm sorry Dean' loud in his head over and over. And he thought of Gabriel, and back to what the demon said. Her thoughts on that might be correct. 

"Alright, Sam," She spoke not quite as harsh, “lay in the circle and we'll start."

Sam did just that, and then the ritual started. It wasn't nearly as painful as he thought. It just took willpower. He saw that he was dying, and if he just put pressure on that wound he would live; however, he refrained. 

Soon life began to leave him, and the demon stopped chanting. She said in a quiet tone "When you die it will be done"

From behind her a voice spoke with such rage it had to be done in a whisper or else it would explode eardrums, “he’s not going to die."

A bright light and a scream erupted from the demon as the man hit her forehead. Sam tried to look over and see, but life was leaving him. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was a golden pair of eyes.  
*****  
Lucifer knew something was wrong. Even with the sigils in Sam’s ribs he always could feel the pulse of his soul. Out of the blue, the feeling of his soul flickered. He could feel it dim more and more until he could barely feel it. No matter how Lucifer raged he wasn’t able to feel Sam. Then the feeling burst back to life. That didn’t curb his now obsession to find him. He thought giving his vessel space would be the best idea to gain Sam’s trust, but clearly he was wrong. He needed to protect Sam from those who would hurt him, and, Lucifer had a nagging suspicion, that he would have to keep Sam safe from himself.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Gabriel healed Sam, but kept the hunter unconscious.  He dragged his hand through honey brown hair and looked down at Sam. That bastard had nearly killed himself -- and would have if not for the archangel. And what horrified him the most was that Sam believed Gabriel didn't like him when the truth was Gabriel loved him. 

Soon panic laced Gabriel’s thoughts. If Sam had done that nothing,  _ nothing _ could have brought him back. The Archangel would be left alone again. Another wave of panic made Gabriel bite his tongue. Angels didn't panic like this. They fixed what needed to be fixed. He turned his eyes back on the hunter.  No. Sam would never do that to himself. Gabriel wouldn't allow it. 

 

He knew that if Sam were his mate then he would belong to Gabriel. Angels with this certain trait can bond another soul to theirs. Making them theirs for all of time. Gabriel never wanted to do that. He would feel bad making someone his for all time; especially because they didn't always need to consent.  But now it seemed the only way he could keep Sam. He zapped both Sam and himself into an underground bunker. Literally underground. As in if Gabriel didn't zap them there would be no way in. He lay Sam on the bed and walked away to calm down. 

******

 

Sam's soul was shining again now. Lucifer could feel it. He knew it was a powerful angel that saved him, and he was determined to find this mystery angel. Knowing his family this angel that saved Sam would have more than one reason for doing so. 

  
  


***   

Sam woke up on a soft bed. The dirt and grime had been cleaned away, and his clothes repaired.   All was good until he realized that he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be anywhere. He shouldn't even be alive! He groaned out loud. Why had it gone wrong? He did as he was told. It should have worked! 

 

"And it nearly did too," said a voice so coldly that goose bumps rose across his skin.  In the doorway stood Gabriel. Usually, the Archangel seemed like a Trickster, full of pranks and a devilish smile.  Now he looked like…power. Nothing else could describe him. It was literally radiating off of him, all pulled to focus by his eyes. A brilliant gold he thought he'd never get to see again.     

 

Not willing to truly meet his eyes Sam looked at his hands and said,"What am I doing here Gabriel?"

 

 The room temperature dropped a few degrees.     

 

"Whatever I tell you to do." 

 

Sam’s hazel eyes looked up unwillingly to meet the golden eyes.  They held so much emotion it unnerved him. 

 

In a controlled voice Gabriel said," What in the hell were you doing? Your soul would have been in a forever limbo. There would have been no way back. There wouldn't even be a heaven or hell for you."

 

In a non-remorseful tone Sam said, “That was kind of the point. The apocalypse wouldn’t happen then. Or at least less people would die."

 

"What about Dean? Would you leave him behind? He sold his soul for you. And you would throw it away knowing it would destroy him," his voice then turned dangerous, "What about me, Sam?"

 

"I didn't think you would care. Just one less person. Not even a person. I’m an abomination."

 

This last comment pushed Gabriel over the edge. He used his angel mojo to shove Sam on the opposite wall, his feet not touching the floor. Then he hovered in the air so Sam had to look up at him. 

"You really don't care about yourself, do you? You don't regret what you did?"

Sam looked up at him with broken eyes and said,” My only regret is that you saved me."

Golden eyes soon glowed dangerously with a bright blue center. "Fine. You don't want you, I'll have you. You can be mine instead."

Gabriel turned and walked out releasing Sam.  He dropped to the ground like bricks but he quickly scrambled to his feet to follow Gabriel. As he soon found out Gabriel had left the bunker, and there was no way out. Not a door. Not a window.  Eventually, he just sat on a chair rubbing his arm up and down trying to rid his goose bumps that had nothing to do with cold.

***

Anger was still surging through Gabriel at an alarming intensity. His intense emotions are what made him run the first time. From Heaven that is. He wanted a life where he wouldn't feel. An easy carefree life.  But then that hunter came along. And he wouldn't change that for anything. 

He loved Sam Winchester. And when he saw the absolute loathing he had of himself it took everything not to claim him right there. That's why right now he was standing in a cornfield in Idaho.  What was he going to do with that boy? He knew he couldn't keep him wrapped in the safety of the bunker forever. Nor could he stand watch of him every minute of the rest of his life. Well, the latter one isn't that out of the question. Sam was his mate. He knew it in his heart. It would be a proper bond. His mate. His Sam. 

But Sam would never be just his. Gabriel couldn't deny that some part of Sam was Lucifer, just as part of Lucifer was Sam. He also knew that Lucifer would be hell-bent on finding Sam once the first part of the mating bond was finished, and Lucifer always found what he was looking for.

 The other issue was with Sam himself. The younger hunter was wrapped in self-loathing. He nearly killed himself. No worse than that. He nearly destroyed himself into nothingness. The thought, the panic, of it zapped through him. And the corn around him paid the price, it's already dried crops now burning into the ground, ash now mixing with dirt.  Realizing that being away was making it worse he zapped back to the bunker.

When he popped in he saw Sam sleeping in his arms, head draped on the table. A grin spread on Gabriel's face as he picked Sam up bridal style and placed him on his bed. Sammy would be getting used to Gabriel's bed.  Sam was dressed in his usual plaid shirt, jeans, and boots. Shaking his head he snapped his fingers. Now Sammy was in a soft white cotton shirt and grey cotton sweatpants. After he changed himself into PJs, Gabriel crawled into the bed. He held the boy tight in his arms and just let his body relax in feeling his human's deep, relaxed breathing.

 

When Sam woke up he was in clean, plushy sheets with someone holding him tight. He tried to shimmy free but the hold tightened. 

 

"Shh. Just relax," said a mumble voice.

 

"Gabriel? What are you doing?"

 

"Pretending to sleep, but really I'm just cuddling with you."

 

"Ummmm, why?" Sam asked, not that he was upset. In fact, he was far happier than he was ready to admit. 

 

"Because," Gabriel stated honestly, "It’s either this or I strangle  you for being so stupid."

 

Unable to make a decent response Sam just lay there silent. After a few moments, Gabriel's hand started moving in slow circles around Sam's chest.  He felt the hunter's breath slow into a sleeping rate. 

 

********

Lucifer was  _ pissed.  _ Even his most loyal demons were afraid to go near him. Sam Winchester was nowhere to be found. Even with those carving on his ribs, Lucifer could feel Sam’s general presence. Now there was nothing. He had no idea where his vessel was. His full focus was on finding him, and Father help whoever was hiding him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally finishing this story! Sorry for the long wait!

When the hunter went back to sleep Gabriel got up reluctantly. He needed a game plan. He needed to get answers out of Sam without losing his temper. Without thinking he made a cherry lollipop appear and started to munch on it. Sam waking up is what wrenched Gabriel out of his pensive thoughts.

"Gabriel," said the younger Winchester, "When are you going to let me out?"

The angel only raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I can't stay in here forever, and I have to find a whole other way to stop the apocalypse."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The archangel asked quietly.  
  
When Sam couldn't meet Gabriel’s eyes the angel knew that Sam was still on his suicide mission. His anger surged back up.

"Sam Winchester it is time for me to tell you my plan," Gabriel said with conviction now that he decided to Bond with Sam, “But to have it make sense we need a mini bible lesson. God made it so that a few chosen angels would have the skill to 'bond' with a soul. Well, actually it was 'bind' with because you literally bind their soul to yours. This would make their soul, in a sense, yours. Usually, this is between two angels. Like a safe haven. So if one dies their soul lives on another sorta world elsewhere. But like I said this is usually with angels, not humans."

When Sam looked like he was going to say something Gabriel glared at him until he closed his mouth.

"Not all angels choose to do this though. Some because they never find a soul that’s compatible with theirs. Others just don't have the skill. And the rare few don't because they don't, or didn't, feel it was right because the other soul doesn’t always need to consent to the bonding. And it takes quite a few steps. Now ask the questions you have before you pop!" Gabriel ended.

Always the scholar, Sam first asked the basic questions, "What is the other world they live on? What would happen if it were with a human? What steps? And most important why the hell are you telling me this?!"

The first one Gabriel answered with ease, “First one-like their own, more solid, personal heaven. What would happen with a human-no one really knows. Steps- long and not always pleasant, well some are." He said the last line with the trickster's edge that Sam was used to, but it slammed to a stop and took on the Archangel tone when he said, "And why? You know why Sam."

And then Gabriel was gone leaving Sam to his own mind.

 

'Why why why' kept running its way through his head. And when the hunter found out why his legs gave out in shock. Did Gabriel really mean to join with him?  
  
***  
Above the world, in the zone between heaven and earth, Gabriel stretched his wings. They were 3 sets of them, each one massive, blazing in golden glory. Being an archangel his wings were bigger and more powerful than most other angels. He surged forward with a sweep of his wings; he'd forgotten how much he missed this during his time as a pagan god.   
  
The little breaths of heaven flowed and swirled making him nostalgic with the memories of heaven. Heaven was just so much… chaos. But it was home. His memories of happiness lived there. The time spent with his brothers and sisters.   
  
He thought back on his time in the fields of heaven where he used to play with one of his sisters: the Virtue of Spring. How, she too, got upset when one of the siblings had a fight and they would both hide and laugh in the ever-swaying grass. But Gabriel didn’t stay in the fields forever like he wanted to. He was an Archangel, so he had more of a responsibility. He learned to fight and how to be a warrior. He became one of heaven's top dogs.   
  
He remembered, almost bitterly, of how that changed everything. His wings before the big mature/developed change were a warm pale gold. They changed into what he had now, a vibrant ever-changing gold. Simpler angels (like the virtue of spring) now acted differently to him. More like they were ready to take orders then relax.   
  
He hated the change until Lucifer came down and held out a hand. Lucifer was a great big brother. Gabriel shook his head. Even after all this time thinking of the hole that made when he lost his brother hurt. But Gabriel’s mind just continued to run down memory lane. The hurt sat in his chest and didn’t leave, and then Castiel was born.  
  
That little angel was a weird one, and Gabriel fell in love. He looked after little Cas fiercely, and everyone knew that they better be nice to Castiel too or they would have to face Gabriel. And he was the only one that Cas was affectionate to. The way his little brother looked up to him still made him smile. But then he left heaven and he could almost feel Castiel’s confusion and sadness when he had left. But Gabriel had to leave for his own sanity. He buried that loyalty and protectiveness he always had for the people he loved with new life as a pagan god.   
  
For centuries he lived as a god and he pushed the memories of family to the side. He stayed alone for most of his time; although, he made a few friends.   
  
But soon the two that would bring the apocalypse came onto the playing field. Every angel could feel it. So Gabriel, the first time in a millennia, stayed tuned to the angel radio. After a bit, he decided to look into the Winchesters. He made a big show, and he made some of the best pranks yet. ( The slow dancing alien was still his favorite).   
  
He fully planned to make sure to hate them. Find flaws and stick to them. He hated to say that it wasn’t that hard. For Dean at least. But that damn younger Winchester stuck with him. And he couldn’t get him out of his head. Gabriel thought it had to do with Sam’s attitude. He would fight to the death (and maybe past that) to protect his family, but he wasn’t a pushover either. He also stuck to how he wanted to live his life.   
  
So when Dean sold his soul Gabriel knew that Sam couldn’t prevent that from happening. He also knew that Sam wouldn’t stop trying. And that it would destroy Sam if he didn’t get help. He knew Ruby, and that she was a manipulative bitch. But when Sam still didn’t get it that’s when the Mystery spot happened. To tell Sam it couldn’t be stopped. And to numb him to the pain. But even after all time, when Sam finally tracked him down, the desperation in Sam’s eyes was just as fierce. So he brought Dean back.   
  
And he figured out how much he cared for Sam.   
**  
Sam hadn’t stopped pacing since Gabriel left. Sam cared about that stupid angel so much. And that just made him feel worse. Every single person Sam cared about seemed to end up dead. The list played over in his head: Jess, Madison and even though she was a fucking bitch, Ruby.  
  
And even more than what why the hell did Gabriel like him. But ‘like’ seemed a bit light if Gabriel wanted to Bond with him. But why him? He was just the dumb boy that was only brought to this earth to end it. The stupid little junkie boy.

“No, Sam, that’s not who you are at all.”

Sam turned around to see Gabriel sitting on the bed golden eyes looking sad.

“Why don’t you see all the good in you?”

This just pissed the Winchester off. Without a word, he stormed into the little kitchen, but Gabriel was sitting on the table waiting for him.

“Just leave me the fuck alone, Gabriel!”

Sam ran his fingers through his long hair then pulled on it tight feeling sharp twinges of pain race along his scalp. But he didn’t miss the twitch of concern that touched Gabriel’s brow. This just proved to make Sam angrier. The archangel stood up and held up his hands and walked toward Sam slowly, almost as if he was trying to sooth a spooked horse.

“Sam just listen to me,” he spoke softly.

“Why, Gabriel,” Sam said frustrated, “what’s there to say?”

“Actually a lot Sam”

“Like what?” Sam basically shouted.

“You need to tell me what’s going through that head of yours before you completely destroy yourself!” Gabriel snapped.

“Why the hell do you even care!”

“Because Sam in the first time in a millennia you made me care! You made my archangel break out of my trickster! You made me feel possessive and protective for the first time since Castiel was born!”

“Me! Me?” Sam shouted incredulously, “Of all the people in the world you choose me! Why would you pick someone so broken. My soul is tainted with demon blood! Demons used to basically worship me! I freed Lucifer! I started the Apocalypse! I nearly got you killed. I've gotten so many people killed! Why would you choose me?”

Gabriel’s face softened and spoke much more softly to Sam.

“Sam, you think I'm perfect? I may be an angel, but don’t forget I was a trickster for over a millennia. And I choose you out of all the people in the world because of what you just said. Yes, Sam, I'm not going to lie, parts of your soul are dark, but you have so much good in your soul that it shines through. You continue to try your best and you don’t give up. And you’re the kind of person that if all you had were the clothes on your back, you would give them to a person who needed them without hesitation. Even with all the shit that's happened to you, you never stopped kicking, Kiddo.”

Sam looked down, “I couldn’t stop. Not with all the shit I fucked up.”

“That’s stupid talk kiddo. You never had a choice there. You would always get hooked on demon blood because that was the plan. Ruby would always worm her way into your life. You would always kill Lilith. It was all planned before your birth.”

“Gee, thanks. I feel so much better,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Wasn’t meant for that. It was meant for you to see the truth.”

Sam rolled his eyes clearly seeing that the argument was going to get repetitive soon.

“I have things to do Gabriel. I have doomsday to stop.”

“And I have things to do Sam: saving you”

Sam looked over and arched an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“After I save you from yourself then I will help you stop the apocalypse.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “What's the catch? Things like this don’t happen without consequence”

Gabriel hopped onto the counter. “Easy, you Bond with me and I’ll help you stop doomsday.”

“Bonding  with you: What will that do?”

“Your soul will belong to me. Not in a demon deal way, more like in a protective way. You’ll be by my side forever. After I will help you and Dean stop the world from boiling over. Do we have a deal?”

Sam looked up and said what he never thought he’d say to an angel

“Yes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything like this and I have no idea how long this is going to be. Kudos and comments are like water in the desert.


End file.
